Turtles Over the Garden Wall
by Orange Dash
Summary: There lies a place that few may see a mysterious place...called the Unknown. Mikey is taken away and Donnie tries to rescue him, but they both get taken away. Far away from home they must try to find their way back. What if Mikey felt like paying for Donnie and his mistakes that the Beast takes him? Can Donnie save Mikey? Or is he dead?(Tmnt 2K12 and Over the Garden Wall crossover)
1. Prologue

**This is my second story!**

* * *

 **Mikey's pov:**

"Ugh", I groaned, "Could this day be any more boring?"

"Guys! We've got a mutagen mission meet you on deck!" The oh so fearless leader watched too much Space Heroes, oh boy, it totally affected him.

"Finally!" I leap from my bed running to the lab.

"I've got a strong signal", Don was holding his mutagen tracking device.

"Alright turtles we're going out," Leo sheathed his katana blades.

"Uh...I forgot my chucks," I grin sheepishly. They all rolled their eyes at me and I madly dashed back to my room for my babies.

That's what I called them anyway...

"YEAH!" I scream as we climb up a ladder to a manhole cover.

"Quiet!" Leo ordered. "Ninja's are supposed to be silent!"

"Sorry Leo."

"Next time, I'll have to tape your mouth shut," Raph retorts.

"In your dreams Raphie," I say sarcastically.

We followed Donnie since he knew where to go. "Over there!" We came upon a warehouse and Donnie had to pick the lock. As soon was the metal door was snapped off its hinges we were faced among lots of Kraang.

"Good going Donnie," Raph says. "You had to alert the Kraang didn't ya?"

"How was I supposed to know that the warehouse was full of the Kraang!?"

"Guys! Focus!" Leo snapped.

"Yeah, cause if you didn't know they are trying to shoot a laser cannon at us!" I scream pointing at the giant cannon lighting up.

"That better not be good."

We all screamed as it fired and dodged the giant laser ball.

"Take that thing down!" Leo pointed his sword to the cannon. Raph threw his sai through a droid's head and took down many others. Leo smashed the cannon against the brick wall and the rest of the robots surrounding them.

"The canister!" Donnie pointed to a kraang dressed in a suit running out of the warehouse.

"Go after that droid! Don't let it get away!" Leo commanded as we chased the droid down an alley.

"Gotcha!" My kusarigama chain wrapped around the canister and the droid's metal hand.

"Kraang's plan is not finished," the robot twisted around and suddenly jets appeared on its back.

It could fly!?

The droid flew off and I screamed as I flew along with it.

"Mikey!"

Some helicopter came to my view and the next thing I know is that a laser whip wraps around me as the droid lands onto the open helicopter. I struggle, but to my avail I'm surrounded by ten droids.

"Knock the turtle out," one robot voice speaks.

Uh oh

With that a sharp needle is injected into me and I fell upon the floor.

Donnie's Pov:

"Mikey!" I couldn't believe what had just happened. I'm running along with Leo and Raph trying to keep up.

That's it!

I brought my bo staff forward and pole vaulted. It totally worked! My green hands clenched the skids of the helicopter and flipped over kicking out one droid.

"Kraang must inject turtle," one droid tried to stab my arm.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, "None of that is getting into my blood stream!"

Whipping out my staff I knocked the droid off its feet and it fell off the helicopter.

"Kraang" Two metal arms grasp my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I was determined to save Mikey, Raph and Leo weren't here yet. Yet they couldn't find a way to get up here. "Ow!" My arm is nabbed and there's this stinging sensation droning on my arm, spreading all over my body. My vision goes blurry and I barely feel myself shoved against the ground. The bodies of Leo and Raph disappear below and I glanced at Mikey feeling my unconscious taking control. The world fades to black and I can't feel myself anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: Over the Garden Wall

**Here's another chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

 **Donnie's POV:**

Sound is what I come to first. The sound of an engine. Opening my eyes I see myself in a crate and Mikey is next to me. "Mikey?" I shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" His bleary eyes open. "D..Donnie?"

"Yeah, it's me buddy, we need to get out of here," I desperately look around hoping my brain would click.

"What happened D?" Mikey holds my shoulder and I tell he was disorientated.

"We've been kidnapped by the Kraang," I finally spot a crate chained in the corner.

 _Hmm? What would be inside?_

"We've been turtlenapped!?" Mikey seemed more awake.

I spotted a crack in the crate and pushed against it. The top snapped off and in side is my staff and Mikey's nun-chucks.

"First things first, we need to get out," I handed my younger brother his weapons.

"There's the door, I think," Mikey pointed.

"Then, we need to wrench it open," I jabbed the end of my staff against the door. Mikey kicks it as hard as he could. Snapping suddenly, the door flew open and fell out.

"Ow," Mikey rubs his head.

"We're in the middle of the street." I panic as cars down the street approach us. "Mikey move!"

We both dive toward safety and I finally looked around.

"Where are we?" Mikey asked.

"In Michigan," I reply.

"How do you know?" Mikey gave me a confused look.

Rolling my eyes I pointed to the sign. "That signs says Chicago Farmland."

"Oooh."

"We have two choices it seems," I mutter.

"What?"

"We can either go through that big city in broad daylight here," I pointed across the street to the many buildings and people roaming down ahead. "Or we could go through this garden," I pointed behind us.

"The city would be so cool!"

"We can't be seen Mikey, look it's very busy somebody will see us."

"Awe..."

"We're going this way," I turned around and entered the garden with Mikey hot on my heels.

"Woah, this garden is so big!" There were so many plants everywhere.

"Shhh," I hissed and Mikey scowled at me. "There's a man sleeping right there," I pointed to a man dozing in a chair on a back patio. We came to the end and there was a wall in front of us.

"Break down!" Mikey stuck the stone wall with hanging vines with his kusarigama covertible blades. "Yeah boi!"

"What are you doing!?" I pulled him away.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to break it."

"We can just climb over it," I brace myself over the strong wall.

Sigh, yupp that wasn't Mikey's usual sigh. He followed after me and leaped down.

"Woah!" Mikey was bursting with energy. "Look at those woods! Awww yeah! Camping time!" Mikey runs forward.

"Mikey!" I grabbed his forearm. "We need to be cautious."

"There's nothing dangerous here," he snorts. "It's just a forest what could possibly happen?"

* * *

 **What could happen? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Woods

**Hey there! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Evening was beginning to settle in these woods.

"Wait Mikey," I stopped. The trail that we were following just disappeared. "We lost the trail!"

"So?" My brother turned to face me.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're in the woods..." Mikey gave me a skeptical look.

"No, what are we doing here?"

"We're walking home Donnie."

Realization dawned my eyes. "Mikey, I think we're lost."

"Lost? We seem fine."

"We're lost...my wounded heart presides back home."

"We're lost!?" Mikey panicked. "What do we do Donnie!?"

"We need to find a way out of here."

"Ahhh!" Mikey screams pointing to the tree next to me.

Glancing up I see the shadow of squirrels.

"Really Mikey?"

"Dude! Did you see their eyes?"

"Squirrel eyes? Pffh Mikey they're cute orbs of eyes."

"No, they were glowing Donnie...glowing!" Mikey circled his eyes.

"You're just overreacting Mikey."

"No!" Mikey screams. "I'm scared Donnie."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way home."

Yeah hopefully...

I pushed a branch out of my way with my staff. We didn't have our t-phones so we couldn't use a GPS.

It was getting darker the longer we walked and it seemed like were walking in the same place over and over again.

"Ughh," I moaned. "You had to goof off and not follow the trail didn't you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Of course Mikey," I freeze as there is a sound of a thunk, again and again like something against wood. "Huh? Do you hear that?"

"Yeah."

We walk up closer to where the sound was coming from.

"Mikey!" I reach for him as he goes closer.

Ughhhh

"Are you trying to get us in trouble again?" I follow him. "Huh?" We both look behind a tree at the scene before us.

An old man was cutting wood with an axe and picking up sticks.

"We should ask him for help," Mikey whispers.

"No we should not ask him for help."

"Why not?"

"We can't show ourselves unto strangers Mikey, we're not supposed to be seen."

"Why!?"

"Mikey shhh!" I hissed.

"No you shhhh!"

"Shhh!" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

The old man takes his lantern and walks off into the darkness.

"Shoot, I think we should've asked him for help," I say.

"Maybe I can help you," says a feminine voice. Sitting on a tree branch above us perched a blue bird. "I mean you turtles are lost right?"

"Huh?...what in the world is going on?" I slapped my face twice.

"While you're slapping yourself, and I'm answering your questions..." Mikey says.

"No Mikey," I turn to him. "It's a bird."

"So? It's probably a mutant."

"A mutant...what?" The bird says puzzled.

"A bird's brain isn't big enough for speech."

"Hey, what was that?" The blue bird extended her wing at me.

"You're a mutant bird right?" I ask.

"A what?"

"What are you doing here!?" That old man suddenly appeared behind his.

The bird flew away and me and Mikey gape at the old man.

"You're... you're not afraid of us?" I weakly ask.

"Afraid of two boys in turtle costumes?"

"These aren't costumes," Mikey blurts.

I glared at him. Great going Mikey!

"I've seen worse, you know this no place to be alone. Don't you know the beast if afoot here?"

"The beast?" Mikey has a confused expression.

"We don't know about that we're lost and we just want to get home," I say.

"Well, welcome to the Unknown turtles," the old man says and I notice a tree with a face.

Black liquid pooled down from its mouth and eyes...

* * *

 **Whew! That took quite some time! So tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: Eerie Woods

**Hey there! Here's this story! Enjoy! And please send reviews for this story too!**

* * *

We were taken to the old man's old Grist mill. Langtree was his name, hmm such an interesting name, I wondered if there was something behind it. It wasn't my job to bother though I was smarter than that to ask this stranger. I found this purple cloak on the couch and Langtree said that I could use it. He didn't want it anymore. I took it anyway, it was slightly cold, after all it was very dark outside now.

"Keep yourselves down while I work," the old man starts a fire in the room.

"Candy, candy, candy," Mikey sings. I gave him a look and face back to the old man.

"What, what is your work exactly?"

"Everyone has a light to burn, this is mine," he touches a lantern. "I cut down trees to use the oil to keep this lantern lit." Langtree snaps a stick and throws it onto the ground. "With this fire, watching lifeless bark burn."

"This man is crazy," I whispered to Mikey. "We might need to knock him out first, wait back up, that's a terrible plan. Forget it, bad plan."

"Okay."

"What are you two turtles whispering about?" The old man's head turns.

"We're talking about running the way out of here," Mikey blurts.

"Mikey! Shh!"

"Shh!"

"Shh!"

"Uggh," the old man groans. He turns around away from the fire. "Leave if you wish. But remember the beast haunts these woods." The old man walks to the darker side of the room. "With such dark power," he raised a fist into the air. "In search for lost souls such as yourselves."

"To help us?" Mikey asks.

"No not to help you," the old man walks away to a door and opens it. "I have to go finish and if you are still here will I return," he leaves and closes the door.

"Huh... I guess we could just leave," I mutter. Mikey just picks up a piece of wood.

"Mikey."

"What?" He throws the wood into the fire.

"Do you really think there is a beast out there? Or is that old man just messing with us?" Mikey just shrugs at me. "He could've gotten rid of us if that was his plan.." I glance at the burning fire in the fireplace. "And he lit that fire that's pretty nice."

"Yeah," Mikey walks around the room.

"I guess it's possible there is a beast since there is a talking mutant bird."

"Yeah!" I just start to blabber stuff about science and Mikey is doing... I don't know checking things out.

"Further, further," I say laying on a couch. "Of who I want to be and where I want to be."

"Uggh," Mikey groans to my blabbering. He didn't care much about science or anything much. "I'm going out, I'll be back for your plan," he opens the door and leaves. I stare at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Mikey's Pov:**

I hum as I walk out, at least I could still see slightly in the darkness. "Ah!" I fell down. "Dude I tripped on my own feet?" I pause at this growling sound. "Huh?" Then another sound distracts me, a croaking sound. "Hmm?" I turn back to the old mill. The sound of croaking is coming from a barrel. I see another old building behind the barrel. Through the open window I see the old man twisting sticks into a wooden machine and black tars oozes out at the end. "Gross," I mutter and turn to the barrel as the croaking continues. "Hmm? Is that?" I lean over the barrel and accidentally fell in. It was a huge barrel anyway. "Oh, there you are," I see a frog underneath me, and I tried not to squish it. There is growling sound and snapping of leaves and sticks. "Donnie?" I look up from the barrel. Still staying down. The sound increased into a high pitched yelp. "Anybody?" I look up suddenly as a black freaky creature's face blocks the top of the barrel. It's black with glowing white eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," I tried to squirm away. The creature's jaw opens widely with long sharp teeth and dives down at me and I scream.

 **Donnie's Pov:**

"What?" I get up from my laid position as I heard a scream. Was that... Mikey? "Uhhh," I turn to the right as there is a loud clanging sound. The old man bursts the other door open.

"Hey turtle where is your brother?"

"My name is Donnie and I don't know," I shrug. "He just went out." The left door opens and Mikey enters. He looks dizzy for some reason.

"A big black dog," he mutters. Then the door breaks off its hinges and a giant black creepy dog with glowing white eyes stare into the room.

"It's the beast!" I scream.

"Stay back turtles!" The old man raises up an axe. Mikey pulls out his nun-chuck and whacks the old man's head, he falls and hits his head on a giant piece of wood.

"Mikey! Why did you do that!?"

"That was your plan remember?" He says. "Knock him out."

"No! We weren't doing that remember!?" I pull out my staff and point at the creature as it faces me. The giant dog growls, drool dripping from its mouth and it's jaw opens, oh my gosh! So wide, like it could eat me in one whole swallow. Mikey hits the black dog with his chucks. The dog turns its head like an owl and growls at Mikey.

"RUN!" I scream and me and Mikey ran out right side door and it leads into another room with a wooden machine and black oil spills. I wasn't expecting the giant creepy dog to fly through the room. I ducked it and it smashed against the wall behind me and things crashed down. "Mikey!" I leap on some platform.

"This is amazing huh?" Mikey leaps next to me. The monster turns and growls loudly at us. I see a stack of potatoes and throw them at the dog, two of them hits its eyeball and it doesn't even flinch. Oh no! The dog growls loudly and Mikey falls onto his feet.

"You had to lead the beast to us Mikey!" I say. The platform shakes as the dog tries to climb up it. It falls back and me and Mikey fall backward. The dog growls loudly and scrapes its claws onto the wooden platform and it snaps in half. "We have to get out of here!" I hold my staff up.

"Over there!" Mikey taps my shoulder and points to a ladder behind us. We climb up the ladder up to an attic and open a door that led us unto the roof. Surprising us, the giant dog bursts through the roof, with pieces of wood flying and stabbing into its body, it didn't seem to care though. It's only desire was to eat us.

"We need to knock it off!" I say.

"Like a turtle do!" Mikey says as the giant beast dog lunges at us. Me and Mikey both whacked our weapons at it and they smack the monster's side. It oozes black or something, something really gross. I knocked the giant black paws and it falls off the roof. The monster plunges onto a mill and it's body gets stuck on the end and the mill is still moving so the monster's body is being squished and crushed.

"Don't look!" I cover Mikey's eyes as I see all the black stuff oozing out the body popping with black bones and the eyes enlarging until they exploded. Ewww! It was so gross! The roof collapsed underneath us and we fall into a pool of water. Getting out of the water I see the black dead corpse of that monster gurgle and suddenly a black turtle crawls out its mouth and some wet dog with brown and white patches.

"Hey! Where you going!?" Mikey reaches for the dog and it only barks at Mikey and runs off and that black turtle disappeared. That black monster's corpse is only black liquid now. How come a dog and a black turtle came out of it's mouth?

"My mill is destroyed!" The old man howls. "No! No, no!" He kneels and picks up a piece of glass. I see the broken mill. Oops, that monster must have scraped everything.

"We got that beast problem solved," I pointed to the dog that laid about twenty feet away.

"That is not the beast!" The old man screams behind me. He walks forward. "He is silent as the wind!" A black leaf floats off above his head. "He is the death of hope! He steals the children and younger ones!" The old man glares at us both. "You are responsible for you and your brother's actions!" He points to the broken mill.

"Um, um, I'm sorry, maybe I can... fix it?" I say feeling very sorry.

"You must go! Take your brother!" Langtree points to the rocks that made a path across the river to a trail.

"Fine, Mikey, let's go," I grabbed his arm and we hop onto the pebbles to cross the river.

"Beware turtles!" The old man echoes. "Fear the beast! And leave the woods! If you can..." The old man disappears.

"This is so creepy," Mikey mutters next to me as we landed on the other side of the river.

"Yes, Mikey, it sure is. This place is creepy," we continue to walk. I glanced up seeing the glowing yellow moon and the white fog at our feet. "Definitely creepy."

* * *

 **I try to make this story as mysterious, scary and creepy as possible. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Beatrice the blue bird

**Hey there guys! The turtles help the blue bird Beatrice out!**

* * *

The sun was rising as me and Mikey kept walking. "It's morning," I say. Mikey stops suddenly.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" Mikey walks up to a bush and starts talking to it. What the heck? I am mean is Mikey really being that dumb? "Stop talking to a bush Mikey," I say.

"No," Mikey reaches into the bush and pulls out a bird. That same blue bird that we saw earlier.

"Thanks for freeing me," The bird flaps her wings. "I owe you turtles a favor."

"I think we're good," I wave my hand. "We're just walking our way out of here."

"Maybe I can help you," she flies up next to my head. "I'm Beatrice by the way, who are you two?"

"I'm Michelangelo but call me Mikey," Mikey thumps a thumb to his plastron.

"Donatello," I muttered. "Or in other words, Donnie if you mind."

"Were you two turtles cursed?"

"Cursed? What!? No we're not," I laugh. "We're mutants!"

"Uhh, what's that?"

"You don't know what a mutant is!?" Mikey's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Should I know?"

"A mutant is like uh..." I tap my chin. Why was it so hard to describe!? "Well, it's like a normal purebred creature that gets hit or comes into contact with green ooze or mutagen is what it's called they change forms and their DNA cells are altered."

"Like a change?"

"Yes, that suits the best term."

"I am definately not a mutant then. I uh... used to be human but one day I threw a rock at a blue bird and this witch cursed me, even my family are blue birds like me."

"That sucks to be you then," Mikey says.

"Yeah, and the witch won't change me and my family back," Beatrice looked down sadly. Hmmm I looked down at my belt and realized that I still held a container of that retromutagen that Mikey made so fast one time. Maybe I could use it and help this bird.

"Well, there is thing called retromutagen it makes a mutant go back to what they were before. Maybe it can change you back."

"Really?" Beatrice's black eyes looked at me with hope.

"Yes, I have a beaker of retromutagen right here," I held it out.

"Donnie isn't that all you have left?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, but you can have it Beatrice," I say.

"Oh! You wonderful mistake in nature!" She hugs me with her wings on my neck.

"Try it out," I say. "Sit on the ground okay? I will pour this substance over you."

"Okay," She does exactly as I says. I pour the retromutagen over her and her body glows.

"It's working!" I cried. The bird's morphed and turned back into a human girl. I notice an old jacket stuck in a bush and grabbed it and handed it to the girl while not looking at her obviously and I covered Mikey's eyes in the process.

"Thank you so much!" Beatrice wrapped herself tightly in the jacket and was big on her.

"There still is more, take the rest to turn your family back," I handed her the rest of the retromutagen.

"Thank you!" She grins and takes it. She had red hair like April only more brownish colored. "I will never forget you turtles."

"Your welcome," I shrug. "I think that we have to get going, see ya then."

"Bye! Thank you so much!" With that Beatrice ran off.

"Come on Mikey, we must keep going," I continue to walk on.


	6. Chapter 5: Your Fault!

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter! This is a sad scene... you might cry, well I don't know the next chapter might be even worse.**

* * *

We were following the trail until Mikey decided to go off.

"Mikey!" I yelled. "Get back here!" He pays no attention and keeps walking and I suddenly notice a train track with a train coming into view. "MIKEY!" I screamed and dived at him before the train could hit him. We tumble down a hill and into a pool of water. Me and Mikey swam to the surface and I noticed that were nowhere near the trail. "We lost the trail! Again!" I growl. "Come on we have to find it again." I kept going, I really wanted to be home again. Back into the lair and doing experiments, oh how that excited me much. We were walking for hours when I still saw no sign of a trail. It was getting dark so fast, so we had to stop. I slumped against a tree and Mikey sat down. I was so worn and tired from walking so much. "This is all your fault Mikey!"

"My fault?" He turns his head to regard me.

"If you weren't goofing off all the time we would've followed the trail and got ourselves out of here! You just mess up everything!" I sigh and turn my shell to Mikey laying down. I was down with this, I was done with him. "Don't even talk to me useless." I just sighed and willed myself to fall asleep.

 **Mikey's Pov:**

I was fighting back tears as I blinked rapidly. Did I really mess up everything? My brothers have always said I messed up everything I was always useless. Why me? Why? "I'm sorry Donnie," I mutter finally allowing myself to cry. He was asleep, so of course he didn't do anything. "I'm sorry I got us lost Donnie," I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "Will you take care of Icecream kitty for me when you get home?" Of course, Donnie didn't reply but only shrugged further away, clearly annoyed and angry at me. "Okay. I have to go now," I turn around. I was going to fix this. I was nothing, so I was going away. That's all I could do, or least I could do something. "Goodbye Donnie," I say walking off.

"Yes," there's this creepy voice, but I didn't care, I was going to pay for my mistakes. "Come Michelangelo." I kept walking forward until I see a black form in the darkness with glowing white eyes. It sure was so scary, but I was paying myself for my mistakes. After all, I was useless, so what could I even do? "There is much to be done." I follow this black shadow with antlers deep into the darkness of the woods...

 **Donnie's Pov:**

I heard Mikey talking to me and I was so annoyed that I wanted him to shut his mouth. However, I was so mad, I didn't realize what Mikey actually was saying and when there suddenly was this other voice, I started stir. "Mikey?" I turned over and opened my eyes. Mikey was... gone. "Mikey!?" I got up. "Oh no." Where'd he go!? "MIKEY!" I started running and running. Where was he!? I can't believe what I had done! "MIKEY!" I kept screaming. It was starting to snow and the ground was filling up with snow at a very fast rate. "MICHELANGELO!" I screamed one last scream and then slipped in the snow, falling backwards and hitting my head really hard onto the ground. I could feel myself slipping from conciousness.

"Donnie!" Someone screams and I see a blurry girl's face. It was Beatrice, she came? How? I thought that she left? That didn't matter now, I fell to the darkness to overcome me.

* * *

 **There it is now! Aw! So sad at how Donnie treats Mikey, now he's gone. What would happen to Mikey? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Beast's Temptation

**Hey everyone! Enjoy this chapter! Mikey falls to the Beast and when Donnie finds him he must make a choice... Go on and read!**

* * *

 **Mikey's Pov:**

"You got the lantern?" The Beast asked me as I returned back to him.

"Yeah," I set the bright lit lantern onto the ground. The Beast told me to go get a lantern from someone's house, I didn't want to go and steal but he reminded me of how useless I was. 'Your brother said that you're so useless right?' He asked me one time when I was almost rejecting his order to get the lantern. 'Do you want to be useless? Die here in this miserable place? Do you want to at least help your brother once? Do you want to fix your brother's mistake? I can help you and your brother get back home.' The truth was I didn't want to die at that moment so I had to follow the Beast's order. I also wanted to fix my mistakes and maybe Donnie's. Besides, he had this power or something, like he would tempt you do something, and it would be so strong you couldn't resist it. I also didn't want to know what other powers this Beast had. I couldn't see his true form, I just saw his dark black outline and shape of his body and of course, those glowing white eyes. The whiteness of his eyes weren't exactly helping me to ease myself. They sure did freak me out a lot.

"Now you're all mine," The Beast swoops around me.

"What?" I turn to meet his face. "We made a deal that you'd help me and my brother."

"Hmm, but I have something else in mind," The Beast smirked. "Something better," I could feel his cold form touch my shoulders. He had thin human like hands, but they felt like bark from a tree or something. "Your soul is what I want."

"What!?" I backed away from the Beast, grabbing my nun-chucks from my belt.

"I thought that you wanted to die Michelangelo," The Beast's white eyes bore into mine.

"No! Not here! Not now!" I unleashed my convertible blade from one of my nun-chucks. "And don't use my full name! How did you know!?"

"Oh, I know everything Michelangelo," The black cold hand wraps around my right shoulder. "Your soul is so bright, so precious."

"No!" I attack the Beast but suddenly he does something. His body kind of shakes and the whole area around me shifts and turns pitch black, I can't see anything but the Beast's glowing eyes.

"Your soul is mine Michelangelo," I feel his power surround me.

"Ahh!" I scream as there is pain on my legs. The darkness fades slightly and I see branches growing over my legs and it continues to grow. "NO! AHHH!" I scream as more branches surround my body. One branch seals tightly over my mouth so I couldn't talk and got even tighter that I couldn't use my mouth to breathe. My arms and legs were bound with branches, I felt myself fall upon the ground. Wait... not the ground, but on some white pillows. Why were there pillows in the woods?

"This is your shrouded grave Michelangelo," the Beast answers my confusion. "You shall become part of my forest, and your soul shall be mine." Another branch or vine slaps onto my face and over my eyes making them close and I was in darkness. I couldn't move, and I couldn't breathe. I was totally dead now, nothing to do now, I was doomed. This actually was my death, this was it. I'm really done for... I felt myself slowly fading away... away...

* * *

 **Donnie's Pov:**

"Donnie!?" I jerked up and saw Beatrice. Where was I? In a home? Probably Beatrice's house. "Are you okay?" She helps me to stand up. I see all the other people around me, that probably was her family and she got them back to humans again? Good for her then, but I was so worried about Mikey right now. Where was he!? "Where's Mikey?" Beatrice asked.

"That's what I was doing! I said something that I should've never said and he left! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Then you must go find him!"

"I will!" I ran out the door.

"Wait!"

"No!" I yelled back as I ran. "I must fix this by myself! It's all my fault!" I kept running around screaming Mikey's name in the dark woods. The white fog below my feet was getting more dense. "MIKEY!" I suddenly see something white. What was that? A pillow? I get a closer look and see Mikey laying on the pillows, still as death. Oh no! I ran up to him. "Mikey!" No reply but I heard a voice in my head. 'I'm sorry Donnie.'

"No, no, Mikey," I kneeled onto my knees. "It's all my fault we ended up here, everything's been my fault.." I gathered Mikey into my arms. I felt a dark presence behind me. I feel cold thin fingers on my shoulders.

"The oldest is supposed in charge, aren't they?" I felt tears blur my vision. "And he surely had no idea what he was doing.. trading places? No. This was not how it was supposed to be. He should have his whole life ahead of him." I stare down at Mikey's form in my arms and my right hand cradled his head and the other holding his side, so I could hold him. Mikey is as still as death. "It's truly pathetic, when you think about it, the fact that you were so weak and stupid that your younger brother felt the need to fix your mistakes. But you can fix this. Show him he was mistaken. Let him go free and you can join me. I'll let him live this time. So, what do you say Donatello?"

* * *

 **Now I would feel so bad for Donnie, he has to make a choice and it's not easy. What would he even do? Can he save Mikey? Well, we'll see in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Death

**Here's the update guys! Warning! You might cry in this chapter... character death... is there?**

* * *

 **Donnie's Pov:**

"I ... what do you want?" I rasped.

"I want you to lay your brother down and I'll put his spirit in this lantern."

"What!?" I turn to see a dark black form with glowing white eyes. "I thought that you'll let him live."

"Only if you join me Donatello, otherwise he'll become part of my forest."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can," the Beast stretched form this hand. "Join me Donatello, come here." The Beast said with liquor. It was so tempting and I didn't want Mikey to die.

"Okay," I lay Mikey down and turned around towards the Beast.

"Give me my lantern," The Beast pointed to the bright white lit lantern glowing softly in the darkness.

"Okay," I pick it up and walked toward the Beast. "Wait," I stopped. "That's dumb."

"What?" The cold voice asks.

"I said that's dumb. Why would I even join you? Wander around the woods for the rest of my life?"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"You aren't helping me. It's like you have this weird obsession with this lantern. Like your own soul is in this lantern." The place shifts and I feel dark power overtake me.

"Are you ready to seek for darkness?" The Beast's glowing white eyes bore into mine.

"Are you?" I cough. I dived for the lantern and blew on the light and the light intensified.

"Wait! No!" The Beast yelled. I scoffed and looked at the lantern. The Beast then flew to the side towards Mikey.

"NO!" I yelled and dived at Mikey, my body falling over his deathly still paleish body. "You are not taking my brother!"

"You cannot defeat the darkness," The Beast smirks and stretches forth his hand. I feel pain overlap my body.

"NO!" I shone the lantern towards him. The Beast shrinks back fearfully from the bright light. I saw his true form for a second from the light shining onto him. It was gross, he only was a creepy human like a tree with many ghoulish faces. Those were probably souls that he has taken. "You are not taking my little brother's soul," I growl dangerously. The Beast dives forward and I feel something wrap around my body and yanks me back. The black form leans over Mikey and I see something white coming off Mikey's body into the Beast's hands. He was sucking Mikey's soul. "NO!" I screamed and fought against the thing holding me bound. Unleashing my bo staff I scrambled towards the Beast and I unleashed that blade from the tip of my staff into the Beast's body. The Beast howled and fell back and I threw the lantern at him. It sparked brightly, so bright that I could see everything clearly.

The Beast screamed and screamed. His brown tree like body with many faces started to burn. I stare as the faces on his body, the mouths all open and souls pour out and surround him. They all seemed to devour his body like they were angry with him. Those were probably the souls that he had taken. His body turns into black liquid and the souls all turn to me as if they are thanking me and they disappear. The woods aren't as dark anymore but Mikey is... still as death... still no change... No... he couldn't... he couldn't be dead...I gathered him in my arms again and cradled his head. I tried to break the branches off, but they wouldn't budge. I had to cut them with the sharp blade at the top of my staff. Mikey still didn't move, I cradled his head as I held him. His pulse... I pressed a finger to his neck... there is... only silence... only nothing... no pulse... no heart beat. He was already dead... "No, no, no, No! MIKEY!"

* * *

 **Dude, this made me so sad. Poor Mikey, poor Mikey. He's dead... Donnie was too late to save him...**


	9. Chapter 8: Hope

**Hiyah dudes! Back again! If you think that Mikey actually died, you better read this then...**

* * *

NO! I wasn't giving up on him! Placing my palm against the center of his plastron, I pushed down, performing CPR. Sure, it was hard, for we have a shell and a plastron. I was counting as I was pushing and breathing into Mikey's mouth. I would check his pulse every once in awhile. His pulse didn't change, there wasn't even a beat. "NO! MIKEY! MICHELANGELO!" I slammed my fist down so hard once more. Suddenly, Mikey's body jerked and he coughed. His eyes still weren't open, but he was coughing and his pulse was beating under my fingers. Never have I wanted to keep feeling this. The sound of life, the beat of his heart. As he coughed, he coughed up dry orange leaves. I bet he wasn't feeling so well, he looked terrible actually.

"Donnie?" I look down at him and he weakly opened those baby blue eyes. Never have I felt relief seeing those innocent eyes look up at me. "I'm sorry," he coughed. "It was all my fault."

"No Mikey," I shake his arm to keep him awake. "It's all my fault, I was the one who made you go away. I was the one who said those things to you that I should've never said. Everything's been my fault little brother."

 **Mikey's Pov:**

There was still one question in the back of my mind. "Where's..." I coughed, it hurt so bad, those leaves had scraped my throat and it was so dry. "T...the ..B...beast?" I rasped.

"He's gone Mikey," Donnie points to a puddle of black liquid.

"Thank you Donnie... for..." I coughed harshly and even Donnie's arms flinched around me. "For... saving... me," I felt so tired and weak, I closed my eyes, the darkness taking me down again.

 **Donnie's Pov:**

I was so scared out of my mind when Mikey closed his eyes. I sighed a relief as his pulse still beated under my fingers. He was okay right now, but his pulse was weak so I really needed to do something. The thing was, I had no medical supplies, so I couldn't do anything. I cradled my baby brother close to my plastron, my arms clung onto him tightly and one hand at his neck, feeling the pulse. I was keeping it there, so I could tell if he was still alive. I had to keep going, I had to, for not only my sake, but for Mikey's sake.

"Donnie!" There's a girl's voice again. I see Beatrice running towards me. "You're okay!" She sighed a relief. "And your brother?"

"He's weak, he needs help," I say.

"Oh! Sorry! I don't have any medical supplies, but I know the way out of these woods. I can lead you to the road."

"Yes, thank you," I smile weakly.

"Follow me! Quickly!" I followed her until a road came into view. There was a lake in front of the road and there was a small town on the other side of the road.

"I can't thank you enough Beatrice," I turn to her.

"You helped me, so I returned the favor, human or a turtle mutant, doesn't matter," she smiled. "Go home now, take care." She stopped suddenly. "Wait! Where do you live?"

"In New York City," I weakly mumble.

"If you follow this road down south, it should lead you to New York City," she pointed.

"Thank you for helping me and my brother."

"It was my favor," she smiled again. "Thank you for helping me. I will never forget you. Take care Donnie."

"You take care," I walk on and looked back at her.

"Bye!" Beatrice waved in the distance. I waved back and continued walking towards the road. I was so weak all the sudden, I was so tired. I slipped and we fell into the lake. Mikey was sinking to the bottom and I grabbed him. Breaking the surface, I put him on the back of my shell. Ughhh... there was a hill up to the road and I was taking slow steps feeling so weak and dizzy. Through my blurry vision I saw the silhouette of four bodies in the darkness. I didn't care who they were.

"Help me," I muttered, reaching a hand out towards them. They are running towards me and I heard my name being called, but I collapsed and passed out.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like someone found Donnie and Mikey... will they be fine? Let's see who found them shall we? It should not be surprising at all... why would those four not rescue them anyway? Anyway! Time for me to get out of the woods now!**


	10. Chapter 9: Healing

**Here's the update that many of you have been waiting for!**

* * *

I woke up to find myself staring at ceiling. One, that was way too familiar. Was this my lab? I turned my head enough seeing myself on a cot in my lab. Someone set up the infirmary here. Two faces come up to my bedside. Leo? Raph?

"You're awake brainiac." Raph says. I laugh and then suddenly fear engulfs me. Mikey! Where was he!?

"Mikey!?" I force myself up.

"Relax Donnie," Leo pushed me down gently. "Mikey's over there." I turn to head to the right to see Mikey laying on another cot. Machines and iv's were attached to him, more than I was.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he just hasn't woken up yet," April enters the room with a small tray of food.

"Thanks April," I smile weakly as she sets the tray on my lap, and I start to eat a little bit.

"Your welcome," April beams. Casey enters the room with two glasses of water. Splinter was behind him, just watching from the lab doorway.

"It's good a thing that Leo, April, Casey and I found you two. You totally passed out with Mikey in a even worse condition," Raph says.

"Mikey!" I say suddenly. "He was taken, he got hurt from a monster, called the Beast and it was my fault."

"A beast?" April glances at Mikey.

"Yes, I said some terrible things to him, then he left. I shouldn't have said those terrible things! For he fell to the Beast!"

"What exactly is this Beast?" Raph folds his arms. "A monster mutant?"

"No, well, I don't know, but the Beast was bad. A very cursed creature. He had many faces on his tree like ghoulish body. Those were actually souls that he had taken. He tried to take Mikey's soul and said that he'd become part of that forest. I couldn't let that happen to Mikey. It was terrible I tell you. When I found him, he was bound, pale and still as death. There were vines bound over his body, over his eyes, over his mouth, he couldn't breathe and he was there as dead on white pillows. I couldn't let the Beast get him, however, the Beast gave me a choice and I had to choose to join him to let Mikey live, or to let Mikey die. I almost chose to join him, but in the end I chose not to join him and tried to help Mikey. He tried to suck Mikey's soul, but I beat the Beast somehow even with his dark powers. A bright lantern I threw at his body and it burned him. All of those souls that the Beast had taken poured from the mouths and devoured him. I had to save Mikey by CPR." Raph glanced sadly at Mikey. "Then Beatrice helped us..."

"Beatrice? Who?"

"Oh yeah! She was girl that we met. She got cursed and her and her own family got turned into blue birds. We met her in the woods. I gave her my small file of retromutagen and it actually worked. In the end, she helped us."

"That seems like you went through a lot," Leo pats my shoulder.

"Oh yes," I shudder. "Those woods were terrible and creepy." A strangled cough caught all of our attention. Mikey's face was scrunched up in pain and he kept coughing harshly.

"Casey, the water," Leo ordered. Casey stepped toward Mikey to help him take a drink of water. However, before he could everyone froze in shock and confusion as Mikey coughed up leaves. They all had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Leo, help me up," I say.

"What? Why? You should still be resting."

"I want to help Mikey, I know what is happening."

"Okay then," Leo helps me up and off the cot bed. Raph, Casey and April are all leaning over Mikey worried. Even Master Splinter was behind April.

"Move guys," I say and they let me get to Mikey. "Mikey," I rub his arm to soothe him.

"Donnie?" His eyes open a slight crack.

"Cough all those leaves out okay? You were almost turned into a tree, cough it out, get it out."

"But... Donnie am I really? Am I part of that forest?"

"No Mikey, you're okay now, you're safe. Just cough it out okay?"

"Okay," Mikey coughs up more leaves until he start gagging with nothing left to cough up. Casey handed him the glass of water to drink.

"Oh Mikey," I carefully climbed in the cot to wrap myself around him. I had this urge to hold him.

"I'm sorry D."

"No, no, no Mikey, this was all my fault."

"But I..."

"No," I shushed him, putting a finger to his beak. "Everything was all my fault, okay?"

"Okay," Mikey blinks and opens his eyes wider.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I kiss the top of his head.

"Me too." Leo puts a hand on Mikey's shoulder and Raph gently rubs Mikey's head.

"It's good to have you both back," Leo smiles.

"Yeah, what could we do without this brainaic and this adorable nutball here?" Raph rubs under Mikey's chin, making Mikey giggle. We both had to stay in the lab for two more days until we were totally better... Besides, even after we healed I still had to talk to Mikey to make things better. I had stuff to fix. I just had the perfect plan...

* * *

 **Aw! I love bro fluff! By the way there is going to be one more chapter left and it's all done! I know right? Well I better get going!**


	11. Chapter 10: Mr Fix it All

**This is the very last chapter! So sad huh? Well, if you really want some more read my request at the end... Enjoy!**

* * *

I was being extra nice to Mikey today. I let him annoy me, though he wasn't exactly doing it as mush as he usually does. I really wanted to work in my lab during that evening, but I had to be helping Mikey, instead of working I was going to talk to Mikey, alone. Which was perfect cause he was in his room. When I opened his door quietly with a peek, I saw him on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. "Mikey?"

"Oh, hey Donnie," he doesn't even look at me.

"What are you doing?" I walked up to his bedside. He just shrug, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "You know," I sit on his bed next to him. "You're not thinking about what I said in those woods are you?"

"Maybe," his eyes finally look at me. "You were right Donnie, all along."

"What? No," I reached out towards him, he only flinched away.

"I still remember all those other things you guys all have said to me. That day of our first fight with Shredder, when I got shell acne, when we met those punk frogs while at the farmhouse, when I first messed up and the first time we went to Dimension X and when..."

"Stop Mikey, just stop," I interrupted. "I've got it, I do, but let me speak okay?"

"I really am a screw up, I should've never gone away for I fell to the Beast and this all had to happen."

"Mikey, stop it, stop," I gently but forcefully grabbed his arm. "You aren't letting me get a word in." He just sighs and I knew that I had to fix this. "You're amazing little brother, I actually mean that. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but I'll fix this okay?"

"It's fine Donnie, I'm just kind of annoying aren't I?"

"Mikey, that's part of being the youngest. You annoy and watch out for your older brothers, you definitely do that little brother."

"I do?" He looks at me and I smile.

"You're always trying to make us happy. Don't change okay?"

"Okay," Mikey finally grins.

"And besides, you are not useless. You hold us together Mikey no doubt that."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do," I playfully rubbed his head. "I love you little brother, never forget that."

"I love you too..." Mikey smirked suddenly. "Mr. Fix it All."

"Is that me?"

"Yes! Of course it's you Donnie!" Mikey grins madly.

"Okay then," I laugh. "Do you want to help Mr. Fix it All?"

"With what?" Mikey is curious. I smirk at him and he gives me clueless look.

"To make a new advanced hover board."

"What's that?"

"A board, sort of like a skateboard that hovers in the air and you can ride it around." Mikey's face brightens so big, I couldn't help but to laugh.

"AWW! YEAH! Let's make a T-Board!" I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes! Come on!" Mikey leaps off his bed. "Let's go Donnie! Let's go!"

"Okay," I laugh as Mikey runs to my lab squealing loudly. It was good to have him back. I spent the rest of the day with Mikey helping me make this new invention. Things were back again, and I couldn't be any happier. After all, I was definitely Mr. Fix it All.

* * *

 **That's it! As I said in the beginning I will have request. Go to the next page to read my request! If you really want me to continue this!**


	12. Author's Note Please Read!

**Author's Note: (Orange Dash) :)**

 **Alright now! Here's my request;**

 **If I get at least fifteen or more reviews for this story I will add a sequel to this story!**

 **Deal?**

 **Well, then you better get more to people to post reviews for this story! See ya! Thanks so much for your support! I really appreciate everything!**


	13. Author Note 2: PLEASE READ! DEPENDS ON U

_**Hey guys! I've actually decided to rethink about my request... Here's something new;**_

 _ **How about people give me reviews on if I should do a sequel to this story. Sound good? But you'll have to have a great way with words, or try to convince me anyway... Good luck though!**_


	14. Author Note 3: Next Sequel

**Well... I kind of have been wanting to do sequel to this story...**

 **Thanks so much for those reviews... I will add the sequel to this story... With ice cream kitty on top!**

 **This is what the next sequel is; The Return of the Beast**

 **It may take awhile for me to get started on this. Just please be patient, I'll try to get as much as I can. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
